This invention relates generally to golf clubs, and more particularly to "wood" heads.
A common problem in golf is the slice produced as a result of striking the ball off-center relative to the centered sweet spot at the front face of a "wood" (driver, brassie, spoon, etc.). While front faces have been made with circular curvature, the unwanted "slice", and also "hook" remain as problems. A further difficulty is that of fabricating the wood to maintain a non-complexly curved line of intersection between the front face and the upper portion of the head.